


Do you want some coffee?

by orphan_account



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Mortal AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically a bunch of cute Pipabeth ideas I had smooshed together.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Percy Jackson/Jason Grace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so I posted it.

There was nothing Piper loved more than waking up each morning to see her girlfriend, Annabeth so relaxed. Whenever Annabeth was awake it took a lot to get her so calm. 

Slowly and quietly slipping out of bed so she wouldn’t wake up, Piper tiptoed over to their old coffee machine and started it up. About six minutes later, when Annabeth woke up, she had to smile at what she saw. In the kitchen Piper was attempting to make pancakes. When she saw that Annabeth was up, a blush formed on her cheeks.

“Oh! You’re awake! I tried to make pancakes but I burned them so do you wanna go to a café instead?” Piper asked.

Annabeth smiled fondly and walked over to her flustered girlfriend. “Sure, Pipes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Piper go to a cafe, where they play matchmakers with Jason and Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m literally PRAYING that this chapter turns out better than the last one.

Annabeth’s POV

It’s nine am and Piper and I are waiting in line at our favorite cafe, The Literature Latte. I look down from the menu for a moment to steal a glance at my girlfriend. Her kaleidoscope eyes are concentrated on finding what she wants.

Without looking away from the menu, Piper starts talking. “Annabeth? Should I get the caramel latte or spice chai?”

“Pipes, you had a spice chai yesterday! I think you should do the latte.” I tell her. 

“Thanks!” She says, finally looking down from the menu. “Wait a minute!” Her face brightens at the sight of something behind me. I turn around and I’m greeted by electric blue eyes and a mop of short blond hair.

“Jason!” Piper and I exclaim at the same time.

Jason just laughs. “Pretty sure that’s still my name, guys. But you might wanna ask—“ I promptly cut him off at that point, because when I see that leather jacket, I know.

I squeal and run in for a hug. “ OMG Thalia! I haven’t seen you in forever!“ 

“Yeah, but I think I need all of my ribs to drive a car, which I am going to need to do to get back to Reyna.”

I let go of her. “Sorry!” I say, a blush rising on my face. Reyna is Thalia’s step sister. Thalia’s mom was married to Reyna’s dad. The girls got along immediately, so even when Reyna’s dad died, the sisters moved into an apartment together.

“NEXT!” I hear the waiter yell. Pipes puts her arm around my shoulder and steers me away from the conversation. I’m laughing as we walk up to the counter, so when I hear Piper start giggling I slow my breathing.

I stop laughing long enough to get to the counter and take a breath. I look up to see my best friend since I was twelve, Percy Jackson, blushing so much he looks like a tomato wearing makeup. Thalia starts laughing again, and I look around to see Piper grinning like a madman and Jason looking like a sunburnt strawberry.

Piper, still smiling, pulls me aside and starts jumping up and down like a hyper toddler.

As at this point I’m really confused, say, “Ok, what’s going on here? You look like a five year old in a candy store and Thalia is starting to sound like a mad scientist.”

My girlfriend grabs me and looks me in the eye, face dead serious. “Ship. Jason. Percy.” She states this so matter-of-factly I feel dumb for not seeing it before.

When Percy finally diminishes his blushing, he turns to me and Piper.

“Soo. Do you want some coffee?” He asks us, completely ignoring the fact that Jason was now staring at him.

Piper and I share a look, and I respond to his question. “Yea.” I say. “I want a vanilla steamer and Piper over here wants a caramel latte.”

Percy nods and turns to Thalia and Jason. “Do you guys want anything?” He questions them.

“Yes,” Thalia says. “I want a mint Frappuccino.” She turns to her brother, who is shaking his head and trying to tone down his blush.

Percy is still writing all of our orders and, still writing, starts to talk. “Hey Jace? You want anything bro?”

At hearing Percy talk, Jason’s head snaps up at an alarming rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!😁


	3. Not an update

Ok, so I don't think I'm going to continue this because I don't really have inspiration for it anymore. I'm probably going to delete it tomorrow.

The_Rainbow_Skateboard

**Author's Note:**

> OOF!


End file.
